Underneath Him in the Rain
by HopelessOsaka
Summary: Kazuki muses over the beauty that is his Wataru, while the younger man lies underneath his arms, out in a rainy day... Kazuki/Wataru. A/N edited on 09/26/09 for an explanation of its overdosed fluff. Also, thank you all.


**Disclaimer:** Osaka-neechan does not own Only the Ring Finger Knows (Sono yubi dake ga shitte iru), written by Kannagi Satoru, art by Odagiri Hotaru.

**Pairing:** Kazuki Yuichi/Fujii Wataru

**Warning:** Fluff, sap, ect.

**Summary:** Kazuki muses over the beauty that is his Wataru, while the younger man lies underneath his arms, out in a rainy day…

**A/N:** Okay. Let's try an explanation, considering this piece's popularity...

I wrote this one-shot when I was about thirteen... It was the first Only the Ring Finger Knows fic archived on this site, and slowly over the years, it managed to accumulate 25 reviews in the Misc. Anime section. Then I moved it to the OtRFK section when it was first created, and the rest is history.

In all seriousness, since I wrote this when I was young, I am entirely aware how sappy this fic is, and find it rather mindblowing that it achieved 60+ reviews (though now that I finally dare to reread it after several years, it's pretty cute for something written by my kid self; I should request pointers). My style has actually changed incredibly, and has long diverged from the "mainstream," if it can be called such.

Regardless, this most definitely holds sentimental value. Only the Ring Finger Knows was the first Boys' Love manga I had ever bought back then, and was the first edition and print by DMP, back when they had only licensed three or four "Yaoi Manga," as it had simply been labeled back then (as opposed to the "June Manga" that its massive collection of titles now bear). Ha, I remember crying so that my dad would buy it for me, and hiding the pretty boys' gayness on the cover whilst doing so.

Anyway, I read it all in one go, in awe from beginning to end. There's a nostalgic feeling involved with it, considering that I've read literally hundreds upon hundreds of BL manga online or downloaded by now (I have about 20 open in tabs as I write this), and several at the store. Not only that, but I'm certain this fic was a key point in my honing of whatever writing skills I may now possess.

For that, I have to say, thanks for the memories, guys. Enjoy it if you can.

**A/N edited on Sunday, September 26, 2009.** No part of the story was touched; sentimental value, remember?

**-**

* * *

__

-

**UNDERNEATH HIM IN THE RAIN**

_- _

* * *

-

In the rain, Wataru is gorgeous. His lips are soft as they press insistently against his own, and his hair is a silky, silky black he always loved running his hand through. He feels as if he is drowning, heavy with contentment, tongue dominating fiercely in Wataru's warm, moist mouth. His hands are roaming the petite body and Wataru moans.

His lover…is not perfect. He never has been. But Yuichi loves him for this imperfection. He loves how when he teases him, Wataru pouts and becomes all flustered. He loves the way Wataru is completely honest, tears at the edge of his eyes when he takes an issue the wrong way. Yuichi loves to kiss away those tears, because he doesn't want Wataru to be sad, especially if it is Yuichi himself who makes him sad.

Wataru has a small and slim frame, one he could hold close to his body and feel trembling pale skin. It is his favorite pastime to point out that how small the younger man is, but in truth he finds him adorable being so small. Often Wataru is silly because of this fact and usually other comments that he finds insulting, and many times when tension fills the air, Yuichi is grateful for the charming trait that makes his frowning lips twitch upwards.

Supple arms grasp at the damp strands of his blonde hair, while he leaves kisses and bite marks trailing down a long neck, hearing hard breathing underneath him, and sometimes to his pleasure, an eliciting gasp. They are lying on wet grass while the rain still falls, strands of silver soaking into them both. Wataru seems blissful as Yuichi comes up to nibble and lick at the other's earlobe, but thin hands cup around his face, and he sees Wataru looking at him hazily, before crushing lips on lips and tongues slip through again, dueling passionately.

Wataru's arms are slung around his shoulders now, closer to his heated body, and Yuichi wordlessly breaks off the kiss, eyes opening to look into light blue hues before bringing their bodies onto the grass once more, lips pressing insistently on soft, hot flesh over and over and over. Wataru only lies back with a sigh of contentment, arms loosening around his lover. There is a secret smile he lets no one but Yuichi see.

Yuichi remembers for a moment, meeting Karin, Wataru's younger sister, officially after the circumstances he and his lover had to go through before a series of confessions were made. She had shooed her older brother away to bring snacks back into the living room, who left for the kitchen grudgingly. Then Karin became even brighter than she usually was, spinning around and telling him how Wataru-_nii_ hated getting too close to people. He never _smiled_ much anymore…but Kazuki-_niisan_ made him smile. Kazuki-niisan made him happy, and she thought that maybe someday Wataru would become less formal as he was around friends, families, and strangers because of Kazuki-niisan. Wataru may someday call him by his first name and smile more openly, more genuine…

"Yuichi…"

Yuichi blinks, bringing his head up and peering down at the Wataru curiously. His eyelids are pasted shut over breathtaking sapphire, while droplets of water trail down flushed-pink skin. Wataru is truly beautiful, truly innocent in expressing what he wants to, no matter what anyone thinks.

"I really do love you…" It is a murmur, and Wataru opens his eyes to gaze into vibrant lavender. Yuichi is suddenly smiling, so unlike the smiles he gives in public—it is a true, loving smile as he cradles the young man underneath him.

"I know," he whispers, lifting Wataru up to his chest as he slowly begins to sit up. He feels cold silver on warm flesh, and his smile becomes even gentler as he squeezes Wataru's hand in his, where his ring, though more scratched than it used to be, remains on his ring finger and he knows it always will. The rain still cascades over them, thousands of droplets merging into each other before hitting solid surface, hiding the two lovers behind the house where no one can see them. "Let's go back inside, Wataru…"

In truth he has no idea how they began kissing and kissing outside in the pouring rain. Wataru ran out and he followed, catching the other and rolling upon the watery but soft ground. Then their lips met, and met again, before they were breathlessly holding onto each other, Wataru's shirt almost hanging off in the end as Yuichi kept on kissing, biting, and licking farther down his body.

They stand, Wataru leaning against him, and once they walk back and climb onto the dryness of a back porch, Yuichi embraces Wataru from behind, face buried in silky jasmine scented black hair while the younger man relaxes into his arms.

"I love you too…" Yuichi breathes, "So much…"

Wataru smiles again.

-

* * *

**-**

**END  
**

**-  
**

* * *

**-**


End file.
